triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery
Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery is an upcoming augmented reality game that is a spin off of the Five Nights at Freddy's ''series. It is being developed by Illumix with Scott Cawthon's collaboration. Characters Animatronic Characters FNaF 1 * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy FNaF 2 Shadow Animatronics * RWQFSFASXC FNaF 3 * Springtrap FNaF 4 * Plushtrap FNaF: SL * Circus Baby FFPS *Lefty\Marionette Development A augmented reality video game for the Five Nights at Freddy's series was rarely mentioned by Scott Cawthon before 2018. However, Scott did mention that he was planning to make a AR game when he announced that Five Nights at Freddy's 6 is "cancelled". He also apologized for not making the AR game along with other projects like console releases happens, and will seek for a bigger publisher to help out these projects. In Dawko's interview with Scott, he had said that the AR game is in early stage production with another unknown company. Some time later, he made another update regarding future projects including the AR game. While he didn't said much about it, he said that "the impending doom of something hunting you will keep you up at night". On August 8 2019, the fifth anniversary of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, Scott made another update thread after the release of [[Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted|''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted]]. He revealed the company developing the game is called Looking Glass (who changed their name later to be Illumix).He praised the graphic they had done for the game is fantastic, and said that the estimated release date for the game will be October 2019. About a month later, a Reddit user called "5541ggnik001" (which reads "lookingglass" from right to left) posted a teaser video for the AR game, and created a website for the game as well. People were not sure if the trailer was real or not. A few days later, however, a Snapchat filter was leaked and found, with Freddy's face and the game's logo. The game was revealed to be named Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, and the logo matched with the one appeared in the teaser trailer as well. The filter was later deleted (but was added back after the proper announcement). Not long after, an announcement trailer was posted by the same user who changed their user name to "Illumix Official", and website was updated with more details and the ability to pre-register. Gallery Trailer FNaF AR Teaser|Teaser trailer. FNaF AR-The Second Trailer|Reveal trailer. FNaF AR Teaser 2|The second teaser trailer. Screenshots 6iFtbjF.jpg|Freddy chasing the player. Foxy AR Tased.png|Foxy being shocked. Springtrap ar gameplay.png|Springtrap jumpscaring the player. Miscellaneous FNaF AR Special Delivery.jpg|The icon for this game. Five-nights-at-freddys-ar-special-delivery-artwork-key-art.jpg|A Twitter banner for the game. Admitone.png|An early access ticket of the game. Freddyadmit.png|Ditto but with Freddy holding it. External Links * Official Website * Official Instagram Account * Official Twitter Account Category:Game Category:FNaF AR